bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karakura High School
Improving this page This page is seriously under-developed considering how much of the story is set there. Anyone have any ideas what could be added to it to flesh it out? I was thinking of doing a list of known pupils, similar to the what the Kurosaki clinic page has. Other ideas are welcome. --Yyp 17:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, after looking at the other location pages, I think that maybe a list of particularly noteworthy events might be useful as well. (As a sidenote, you're completely right - I wasn't even aware of the existence of this page until I saw your post.) Twocents 17:28, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I added a list of teachers/pupils. I know that many of them are listed in the navigation box, but the temporary ones (Hitsugaya, Rukia, Shinji, etc) aren't in that box, so that's why I thought it was worth doing. A noteworthy events section, or a short version of the synopsis/history thing on the character pages, is a good idea. If I had any trivia on the school, I'd add it too, but nothing comes to mind. --Yyp 18:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't that Orihime's first hollow fight here? Zypo 13:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Plot section Dumping information here so that its not lost and if we change our minds in the future about having a plot section for locations then we can easily use it again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Following an attack on his home the previous night, Ichigo arrives late to school the next day. Tatsuki and Orihime are discussing the root of Orihime's attraction to Ichigo when Mizuiro announces he might not come at all, since his house was hit by a truck during the night, which was the false memory Rukia implanted in the Kurosaki family. Tatsuki is allarmed and asks if Ichigo was hurt, but he slams her on the head with his backpack and reassures her that no one was hurt. Ichigo begins to sit in his chair when a new, yet familiar voice joins the conversation. Rukia Kuchiki has enrolled into Ichigo's class and is now sitting in the chair next to him. She has written a message on her hand, warning him not to say anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 7-9 Later, at the back yard Ichigo asks Rukia to explain what she is doing there and what she wants with him. Rukia explains that since she has lost all of her Shinigami powers during her fight the other night she can neither perform her duties nor return to Soul Society. Therefore, she needs Ichigo to help her perform her duties while she recuperates her powers. Ichigo refuses, saying he won't fight the Hollows for perfect strangers. Seeing she has no choice, Rukia dons her Skull Symbol glove and uses it to force Ichigo's soul out of his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, pages 10-14 Ichigo's unconscious body is later found at the school's back yard, where it fell.Bleach manga; Chapter 2, page 24 After Acidwire's attack, Orihime and Tatsuki both convey the story implanted in their memories by Rukia: A sumo wrestler came to Orihime's house and shot a bazooka through the wall. Their friends seem less than convinced, but Orihime and Tatsuki stick to their story.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 19-20 Ichigo is surprised the injuries he sustained during the attack healed so quickly. Rukia tells him his surprise is misplaced, since her Kidō grades were at the top of her class. Ichigo inquires whether there is a school for Shinigami but Rukia evades the question and asks instead how she can drink the juice in her juice carton. Ichigo explains that she must stick the straw in first, but that only seems to perplex the Shinigami further. Mizuiro comments on how Ichigo and Rukia are constantly together and suggests Ichigo pay more attention to the impression he's leaving by always hanging around Rukia. Ichigo however replies that if he cared what people thought about him he would have dyed his hair black long ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 6-7 Ichigo moves on to introduce Mizuiro as a womanizer. Mizuiro protests saying he is only interested in older girls and Ichigo says that's exactly why he told Rukia about it, though Mizuiro misses the hint. Keigo approaches the three and asks to join them, he is surprised not to find Chad with them but is amazed to see Rukia. Mizuiro lies, telling him Ichigo asked Rukia out, prompting Keigo to shed tears of joy. Keigo then proceeds to embarrass himself while introducing himself to Rukia, who's still concentrated on her beverage. He is rudely interrupted by a knee to his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 8-9 The knee belongs to Reiichi Ōshima who has come to demand Ichigo dyed his hair black as he believes Ichigo is copying his appearance. Ichigo maintains his hair is naturally orange and suggests Reiichi does something about his own hair. He then insults the bully, trying to instigate a fight. Seeing the situation about to turn violent, Keigo bravely attempts to protect Ichigo by cooling Reiichi's temper. Ichigo, however continues to provoke the bigger boy, causing him to pull out his brass knuckles with the intention of settling the score between them once and for all. Before he can attack, Chad arrives and throws Reiichi clear across the yard.Bleach manga; Chapter 7, pages 10-12